A Sunny Day
by coolshreyabeans
Summary: Nico has a birthday party, but something wonderful happens at the end...


A Sunny Day

 **Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. Tell me what I did wrong (Sorry if it is OOC). Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful characters and this wonderful place. ENJOY!-Solangelo**

(Nico's POV)

Nico woke up to a bright light and a boy screaming, "Hey Nico! Get up, now! I need to show you something!" Nico groaned. He turned to his side and snuggled under the cozy blankets. He knew perfectly who the voice belonged to. Will Freaking Solace.

Nico shut his eyes tightly and tried not to picture the olive-colored boy with his honey hair. Every time the son of Hades thought about his, he felt a red blush running across his face. He smiled slightly and rubbed his face, as to try to take the everlasting blush.

"Yes, Solace?" Nico questioned, as he sad up and cringed at the bright light and the sudden cold.

"Come on! Don't you know what day it is?", Will practically screamed, getting a few turned heads to look at the two, since the door was wide open.

"What? What day is-ohhhh." Nico slapped his head, knowing that today was January 28-Nico's birthday.

"Ok, let me just get dressed."

"Hurry! We are all waiting!"

 _We?_ Nico thought, as he put on a grey shirt and a pair of pitch dark pants. Nico didn't want to admit it at first...he had a crush. A crush on a certain son of Apollo-Will Solace.

After Nico got dressed, he definitely took him time walking to the Apollo cabin. When he looked into the door, Nico slammed the door closed. Will was inside, wearing nothing but his boxers. Nico tried his hardest to get the sweet image out of his head, but in vain. The image was plastered in his mind-for how long, he didn't know.

After a minute or two, Nico hesitantly knocked on the door. "Hello?", he said with a, "Coming!" Following it from Will Solace.

When they got to the site Will wanted to go to, Nico let out a little gasp-in front of him was a sign that said, "Happy Birthday, Death Boy!" Nico slapped his head, because he _knew_ that Will had helped whoever had made the banner.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted a gang filled with Percy, Annabeth, Jason (fangirling a little), Leo, Piper, Hazel, and many more, which Nico greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, guys! You really didn't have to do all this-" Nico got interrupted by Percy. "Shut up, di Angelo! It's your birthday, and we _can't_ miss it!"

After a few hours of cate cutting, dancing, playing games, and all that stuff, Nico shooed the others away and told them that,'I don't give a dam! Go home and I'll clean up this mess!"

After Nico started cleaning up, Will Solace appeared behind a tree. Nico turned, because he didn't want Will to see the beads of sweat appearing on his face.

" _Oh frick, Oh frick,_ Oh frick!" Nico thought as he turned slowly to Will Solace and smiled shakily. "Hey, Solace." He said.

Will walked up to Nico and smiled. "Hey, di Angelo." Nico could feel his face turning red.

"You are turning red, you know that right?"

"Shut up."

"Do you have a crush?"

At that moment, Nico froze. There was a shadow over there..if he could just…

Will seemed to read his thoughts and he said, "You are NOT shadow traveling on me, Nico."

With that, Nico answered his question, stuttering. "N-N-Yes I ha-have a crush. On y-y-y" Nico seemed to be frozen in time at that moment. He actually considered bolting at that time.

Will seemed to be closer than normal. He whispered, "I know what you were going to say."

With that, Will came closer and planted his soft lips onto Nico's cold ones. At first, Nico eyes widened and his whole body stiffened. Then he relaxed and put his arms around the tall boy, while Will put his hands around Nico's waist and Nico smiled. This was _the_ happiest moment of his life.

Will pulled back, panting a little. Nico was breathing hard when he looked at Will and smiled. He uttered one word, "Wow." Then he crashed his lips against Will, and he heard something...a whoop?

He looked behind Will, and there they were. Jason was fangirling hardcore, Percy was wolf-whistling, and the others were cheering.

Nico rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Will's waist and Will threw his hand around Nico's shoulder. Together they walked away, Nico head lying on Will's shoulder. They walked towards the sunset, a whooping team of people behind them.

 **Hey, guys! Tell me how I did, and I will try to fix that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
